Give Me Hope (Remake)
by Elizthewiz
Summary: Jasmine Hope Mellark is the daughter of the famous Victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. She considers herself a normal teenager with an alright life. Watch as Jasmine goes through her daily life involving hilarious friends, school drama, Gale appearances, and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! It's Elizthewiz back in action! XD Alright, if you have been with following me since I first started writing, you may have remembered my first story Give Me Hope. One day I was looking back on my list of stories thinking about my next story that I wanted to do when I happend to glance and saw Give Me Hope. I looked over the story and realized that from the time I started writing to about now, I really sucked at writing that first story. I mean gradually my writing skills have changed for the better but I'm not satisfied with how it came out. First, people actually loved that story and I ended up abandoning it on accident and I felt really bad looking at leaving it so I decided this. I was going to write a remake of it. So here I am, writing a much better version of this story about a year later. **

**If you just have started reading my stories, I encourage you not to read the original Give Me Hope but to read this one because it will be a lot better. **

**So, I've decided that since it will be super easy to rewrite these chapters, that I will update once a week and update two chapters on that certain day. So not only will you have just one update, in a day but you'll also have two updates in a day. So that means back-to-back chapters! I'm really excited to rewrite this story, I had a lot of ideas for this story just at the time I couldn't express my ideas through my writing so here I am doing it again. I hope you all enjoy the rewrite of Give Me Hope :)**

I was at home alone. Everyone in my family was busy today. Mom was visiting the mayor, Dad was at his Bakery, and Jake, my brother, was at soccer practice. I enjoy being alone. It gives me a sense of freedom to do whatever I want in the house.

My name is Jasmine Hope Mellark. I live in District 12. Everyone knows who I am; I'm the daughter of two famous victors and the leaders of the rebellion. I'm proud to have parents that took part in ending The Hunger Games. They ended the worse part of the world and made it better. But there is always that one person to ruin everything.

Gale Hawthrone used to be my Mother's bestfriend, until he accidentally killed my aunt Primrose Everdeen. My Mother resented him for that, seeing as Prim was the only one to give her joy in life. This made Gale an angry person. He moved to District 2 to work in there to run away from the lost hope of never seeing my mother again. But then he changed his mind a few years later. By that time, my Mom and Dad had already gotten married and had me. Gale moved back to District 12 hoping to win her over. He was very surprised when my Mom came out with me in her arms. The fact that she moved on never clicked in Gale's brain. He tried to convince her to run away with him, but my Mother refused. She loved my father, not him.

Distracting me from my thoughts, I hear my phone ringing. I look at it and see it's my best friend Lexi calling me. I answer it quickly.

"Hey, Lexi,"

"Can I come over?" She asks. "I'm really bored, and we have homework to work on anyway," Her nerdy side leeks through.

"Yea! No one's at home but me anyway," I tell her

"Awesome, I'm coming over right now!" She says then hangs up the phone.

I smile to myself. Maybe I won't be alone today, but atleast I'll be with my best friend.

My best friend, Alexis "Lexi" Robinson has been my best friend since kindergarten. Lexi is the most daring, ambitious person I've ever known. She's been there for me everyday since we've met when we were six.

We have another friend, Jamie but lately she's been sucked into the popular crowd. I don't care who Jamie is friends with but I don't like the way the head of the popular crowd, Melissa, seems to hold a control over her. Jamie's the sweet girl in our group. She always tries to be the people pleaser. That's why Melissa has claimed her into her own group. It's sad to watch but I can't do much about the situation. I'm too timid to speak up about much. That's Lexi's job to go around and give people a piece of her mind.

I was never the outgoing type, if anything I'm rather reserved. I'm prone to panic attacks because of Gale's antics and just peer pressure. If I have really bad ones, I end up not speaking for days. It's really strange to deal with, but I haven't been having any since I was 13.

I can't handle how my life works, but I know that I just have to live through it. After all, my Mom was a fighter, and so am I.

**This is a short chapter, but originally it was very very short so I kinda expanded it to explain about her friendships and some of the back history with Gale. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to Review telling me your thoughts, and PM if you have any questions, comments or concerns. I will update the next chapter in a couple of minutes after I finish writing the author's note. So see you guys later :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Since Lexi was coming over, I wouldn't feel so bored throughout the day. Lexi and I can talk about anything. We can start a random conversation about a wall and we'd still make it interesting.

I hear the door bell ring. I get off the couch and open the door.

"Hey Jas," She greets me by giving me a quick hug.

Hey, Lex," I smile at her. "Come in,"

"So, I brought the homework that we needed to work on," She smirks and drops it on the kitchen table.

I don't feel like doing this homework, it's only Saturday. We were given Sunday for a reason. "About that," I say while sliding the homework away from me."Why don't we just work on that tomorrow?" I suggest

Lexi rolls her eyes and shakes her head. I know she wants to get this done, but I refuse to do so. "Girl, I picked you as a partner for a reason! You know how to get things done quickly,"

"And I can get it done quickly tomorrow," I tell her while opening my refrigerator for something to drink.

She sighs. "Fine, we'll do it tomorrow," She grabs the drink out of my hands and skips into the living room.

"Lexi! Get your own drink!" I rush after her

She shouts from the living room. "If we don't get to do the homework, I get your drink. It's that simple Jas,"

* * *

Lexi turns the tv on to _Panem__'__s Next Top Model. _She is in love with that show. She always makes me watch it with her every chance she gets. I rather not watch a show about wanna-be models but Lexi insists that we can somehow learn from them.

My phone buzzes. I reach in my pocket to discover that this guy from school, Alex, is calling me. I know Alex has this crush on me, but I rather us stay as friends seeing that I'm not very attracted to him.

I answer the phone. "What's up Alex?"

"Hey Jasmine! Do you wanna hang out today?" He asks

"I'm already hanging out with somebody. Maybe we can hang out later," I suggest

"Jasmine, get off the phone!" Lexi whines, reaching to snatch the phone of of my hands. I move away from her, trying not be rude towards Alex.

"Hey, I'll text you later," I say before hanging up the phone.

After watching the models on the show, argue about who looked better, I've finally reached my limit.

"Lexi, I'm going to paint," I tell her while getting up.

She nods and continues to focus on the tv show. I sigh and walk upstairs to look for my art supplies. I keep all of my tools in my Dad's art studio. Since we are the only artists in the family, we are open to share our tool with each other. My Dad and I mostly bond over our love of art. When we have free time, we usually do duo art projects. It keeps us very close, and I'm grateful for that. You can say that I'm a Daddy's Girl.

I drag my easel downstairs and set it up on the patio. I work best outside, it gives me the most inspiration. While my Dad enjoys the sunset, I rather watch the sunrise. It's nice seeing that I've survived another day.

Just as I dip my paint brush into the water, I notice someone driving into our car port. I recognize the car immediately, so I drop my paint brush and start running towards the car. I knock on the car window.

"Aunt Jo!"

**I hope you lovelies enjoyed this chapter of this remake. Sorry if these first few chapters are short. In the original they were like 400 words, so I'm trying to expand these first few chapters a bit. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you you enjoyed this story so far, can you please kindly leave a review telling me what you liked about this chapter. PM me if you have any questions, comment, or concerns. See ya'll next week with the next two chapters! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna gets out of her car and immediately gives me a big hug. "Hey Jasmine," She greets me by ruffling my hair.

"Aunt Johanna! What are you doing here?" I ask excitedly

"Well, I'm moving over here to District 12. I miss being around my true family," She states while taking her suitcases out of the trunk of her car. "Hey, where's your mom?"

"She's out visiting the mayor," I say taking one of her suitcases. We walk inside of the house and I gently put her suitcase by the front door.

"Well, I'll go put my things in the guest room," She reaches in for a hug again. "We have some catching up to do," She ruffles up my hair then leaves to go upstairs.

* * *

"Hey, honey," My Mom kisses my forehead. She puts her bag down on the kitchen table. She takes off her jacket and hangs it up on one of the chairs. She notices Lexi walk in the room.

"Lexi! I haven't seen you since yesterday!" My mom says sarcastically

"Hey, Mrs. Mellark," Lexi calls out while reaching in the refrigerator to pour herself a drink

"Mom, Aunt Jo-" I start to say by Johanna interrupts me.

"Well if it isn't Katniss Mellark!" Johanna rushes down the stairs. She hugs my mom and gives her a big pat on the back.

"Jo!" My mom exclaims, shocked seeing Johanna here. "What are you doing here?"

Johanna sits down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I missed you guys. Plus I have some things I need to talk about with you and Peeta," Her face changes to a pained look.

Mom looks up and realizes that she shouldn't talk about the subject. "Oh, well we'll talk about it when Peeta comes home," Mom says

I hear the front door slam open. Jake runs into the kitchen rushing to get some water. Mom stops him by blocking the refridgerator.

"Whoa Jake, I need you to stop running," My mom warns him

"Yeah, yeah, Mom," Is all he says before he retreats upstairs. My brother is a nuisance.

Lexi looks down at her to check the time. "Looks like it's time for me to go," She sighs. She gets her things from the living. I follow her to the front door.

"Hey, I'll come over tomorrow, so we better do this homework tomorrow," She narrows her eyes, trying to give me an intimidating look. I laugh at her and push her out the door.

"See you later Lexi," I wave as she sprints down the street. I notice my Dad's truck comes into the driveway. I notice he has some boxes in his truck, so I walk over to his car.

"Hi, Dad," I greet him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What are those?" I point to the boxes

He smiles. "Just some cake orders that I want to complete tonight," He responds and picks one of them up. I help him with some of the other boxes and bring them inside. My dad sets the boxes down on the table and gives my mom a short kiss. He knows how to keep it PG in front of us.

He notices Johanna sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Johanna? What a surprise," He reaches to give her a hug.

"Well, I'm staying here for a while Lover Boy," She states. "Hurry up and fix dinner Katniss! I'm starving,"

* * *

Dinner was eventful, Mom and Dad talked to Johanna about multiple boring adult topics. I was focusing on eating my food as quickly as possible, while Jake was focusing on texting his friends.

"Jasmine, I've been meaning to ask you this," My mom starts. "How are you feeling about starting up gymnastics again?" She asks

I shrug. "I want to take a break from that for now. I rather wait for the season to pass and think about it when I turn 16," I tell her

She nods her head. My mom loved when I did gymnastics. I love doing it also but for now I want to take a break.

Soon, I'm finished with my meal. I walk upstairs to my bedroom and close my door. I change into my pajamas and brush through my hair before putting it in a simple bun. I grab my laptop that was under my bed and go onto a social media website that my friends and I use. I see that Lexi is online, so I click on her name to video chat her. After a few moments, her head pops up on the screen.

"Hello, hello," She waves

"Hi, Lexi," I smile. I adjust my laptop so I can see her face properly.

"Guess what I heard?!" Lexi buzzes with excitement

"What?" I ask while getting comfortable on my bed. She takes out her cellphone and taps away on it. I wait patiently for her to continue on, hoping she'll get to the point.

"Ok," She continues. "On Twitter, I saw that Chris tweeted about going to your dad's bakery today. I think he might be looking for excuses to get to know you a little better," She winks at me

My face gets really hot and I can only hope that I'm not blushing. Chris is my crush. I've liked him for a while, but I doubt he really notices me. Sure, a friendly wave in the morning, and a small conversation in class is nice, but we rarely have a moment where we just connect.

"I doubt that Chris would even consider dating me," I shake my head. "Yes, I like him, but I'm pretty sure he just went to my Dad's shop to get one of my Dad's delicious pastries," I shrug her thoughts off.

"Jas," She shakes her head. "Chris would be an idiot not to like you," She insists. I watch as she brushes her hair while she explains to me why Chris would be a complete total idiot if he didn't like me. She hasn't proved her point for if he does like me or not.

"Look I have to go to sleep, my dad's gonna come in my room any minute," I tell her hinting that the conversation is now over.

"What about me?" My dad asks leaning on my door with folded arms. I immediately shut my laptop, knowing that I don't want him to ask questions about what I was doing. I forget about Lexi. She'll probably start texting me when she realizes that I hung up the video chat.

"Oh, nothing," I shrug it off hoping he'll catch the drift that I don't want to talk to him about my love life.

He narrows his eyes at me, trying to figure out what my motive was. Eventually he relaxes and walks towards me. He gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight kiddo," He says turning out my light. "Get some rest, you know you need it,"

**Hello lovelies, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wanted to update a little earlier because I'm never good at holding off updating when I have a chapter ready. So I think I'm going to be updating either Wednesday at night or Thursday in the morning before school and all that fun. The next chapter will come soon after I write the Author's note. So make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter. PM me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Next chapter is being updated as quickly as possible :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early in the morning, one day later, to my brother poking me. His only chore in this house is to find a way to wake me up for school in the morning. He even gets paid for this.

I groan and push his hand away from my body, hoping that he'll just leave me be.

"Jasmine, get up," He pokes me again. "Jasmine, get up," He keeps repeating over and over again before I eventually give up my fight. I throw my covers off me and get out of my bed. Jake smirks at me and then retreats into his room.

First I go into my bathroom to quickly take a shower. Then, I find my flat iron and straighten my hair because my hair is a complete mess. My brother knocks on my door once again.

"Twenty more minutes, then you have to go open the bakery for dad," He throws me the keys. He exits my room again hurrying to finish up. I quickly put together an outfit and slip it on. I put my laptop into my bag, and head downstairs to the kitchen. Jake gets his skateboard to use for transportation. Hopefully when I get my own car, I won't have to walk to school anymore. Walking isn't a bother for me, but if I'm late I have to practically run to school to make it on time. When I get into town, I walk to the bakery quickly and see one of Dad's workers walking towards it.

"Hey, Josh!" I wave towards him while opening the door for him.

"What's up Jas?" He walks into the shop. I hand him the keys and in return he hands me two cheese buns.

"Josh, you spoil me," I laugh to myself. He gives me a quick smile.

"No problem," He starts to wipe down the counters. I exit the bakery and continue my journey to school, which is a few blocks away from the bakery. The walk to school is now short and it gives me time to eat my cheese buns before classes start.

I walk into the high school section of the building. My brother is still in junior high, so we are in separate buildings. I'm glad I won't have to see my brother in the hallways this year. Next year when he's a freshman and I'm a junior, it's going to be pretty interesting.

I walk up the stairs to my first class while trying to shove the cheese buns in my mouth. It's pretty unattractive if you caught sight of me doing this action.

"Jasmine!" I hear my name being yelled out from down the hallway. I look over and see Lexi rushing towards me at full speed with a magazine in her hand.

"Whoa," I hold out my arms in front of her, hoping to slow her down. "Calm down, I'm not going to disappear."

She shoves the magazine in my hands. "You're on _Panem Weekly_! Why haven't you told me this?!" She asks excitedly waving her hands in the air.

I take a look at the cover and I see my self portrait of my gymnastics pictures from last year. My hair was down and I had on my beautiful gymnast outfit on. I'm surprised that I'm on a magazine. I didn't ask for this but I guess The Capitol wants some entertainment.

"This is a surprise," I murmur to myself.

Lexi takes the magazine out of my hands, examining it again. "Jasmine, you're like even more famous now. You'll have more followers on Twitter than me,"

"I already had more followers on Twitter," I point out

"That's not the point!" She groans.

"I think the point is that Jasmine is just trying to show off," I hear Melissa Andersen say loudly walking her way towards us.

I roll my eyes. "Actually, I didn't know I was going to be on here," I tell her the truth, but the truth never satisfies Melissa.

"News Flash, nobody cares about you," She smirks. "You're just another little face that longs for attention,"

Jamie, comes out of the crowd and grabs Melissa's arm. "Melissa, just leave her alone. She doesn't do anything to you," Jamie defends me.

"Um, excuse me Jamie, but perhaps you need a lesson or two. Back off, or you're secret's out," Melissa threatens her.

I hope Jamie can see that I'm ok with her backing out on this one. I don't want Jamie to get hurt. She's too kind for that and whatever Melissa has over her is not worth for her to be exposed.

"Now anyway, what I was saying," Melissa talks to herself out loud. "Jasmine, you always thought you were something, but you're nothing. Doesn't matter how famous your parents are, they could've done a lot better but they ended up with you," She looks at me with disgust.

"Listen Melissa," Lexi speaks up. "I know a jealous bitch when I see one. Leave Jasmine alone before I break your face. I'm not afraid of you," Lexi clarifies.

Melissa rolls her eyes. "Come on girls," She calls out to her little minions and Jamie. "It's time for class," She walks away and they quickly follow her. Jamie shoots me a sad look and I can't help but wonder what Melissa knows about her.

"Melissa's a bitch,"

* * *

"Jasmine," I hear a deep voice call out

I turn around and see Chris smiling at me. Why would he want to talk to me?

I brush my hair out of my face. "Hey, Chris," I say stopping in the middle of the hallway

He leans against the wall and looks at me. "I was at your dad's bakery the other day. His food was really amazing," He tells me

I nod. "Yeah, that's my dad, always satisfying the customers," I mentally berate myself noticing how stupid that sounded.

He, surprisingly, laughs at my words. "You're pretty funny, Jasmine. We should hang out sometime," He says walking away. He looks back and smiles at me, almost making me melt.

I walk home, shaking from talking to Chris. We never talked that long ever and I'm kind of freaking out right now. When I enter the house, my mom is sitting in the kitchen working on one of her many books. When she sees me, she beckons me to come over by her.

"Hey honey," She hugs me. "Listen, you might have to miss a few days of school this week because my friend Annie and her son are coming to visit," She tells me. "I don't think you remember them that much, you were young when you last saw them,"

I shake my head telling her that I don't remember anything about them.

"Well Annie is a good friend of mine and we never had the chance to visit much because of how far it is to travel to District 4. So, she and Syrus are coming to visit. They're staying here with us,"

"Cool, I get to meet one of your friends and also gain a friend myself," I smile

"When you and Syrus were little, you two were really great with each other. I'm sure you'll easily be fast friends," She nods. "We have to wake up early tomorrow to pick them up from the station so I would advise you to go to bed early tonight," She informs me

I nod. "Alright, I'm going upstairs to do homework," I grab a glass of water and trudge upstairs excited for tomorrow.

**Hello again lovelies, I hope you enjoyed this chapter also! I'm trying to update as many things as I can before my birthday on Friday. Tell me what you thought about the chapter by reviewing, also PM me if you have any questions comments or concerns. I'll see you guys next week! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Around two in the morning, my cellphone vibrates. It nearly scares the crap out of me because I was in a very deep sleep. I squint, looking to see who was calling me. Lexi's name is on my screen. I sigh and answer the phone, knowing it's probably important if she's calling me in the wee hours of the morning.

"What Lexi?" I try speaking while yawning.

"I'm sorry it is so late but is it true that Annie Odiar is coming into town today?" She asks me excitedly.

"Yes, Lexi, now can I go back to sleep?"

She squeals. "Is her son coming too?"

"Mhmm," I say very uninterested in the conversation. I just want to go back to sleep before I have to actually wake up early at five. I nearly fall asleep again on the phone.

"I'm coming over today! Anyway, get some sleep. You're probably tired," She says hanging up the phone.

You think I'm tired Lexi? Really?

* * *

My mom wakes me up this time, gently pushing my shoulder gently. I groan and put my pillow over my head, trying to block out my mother's pleading for me to wake up.

"Don't make me get the bucket," She threatens. I don't answer her immediately, still in my dreamy state. I hear her footsteps walk out of my room. When I hear her come back I immediately sit up not wanting to have cold water sprayed on me early in the morning.

She stands there holding the small bucket filled with water with a smirk on her face. I sigh and get out of bed, sliding on some jeans.

"We'll be leaving in ten minutes," She informs me before walking out of my room leaving me in my room alone to get dressed quickly. She gives me ten minutes to get ready? What if Annie's son won't talk to me because I look gross this early in the morning?

I go into my closet and find a t-shirt to wear since it is still early in the morning. Then I go into my bathroom to put my hair into a ponytail and curl the ends, so it doesn't look very gross. I don't bother to put on makeup because it would take me forever to apply it perfectly.

I walk out of my room with my phone in my hand. I get down the stairs quickly and smell some pancakes being made by my Dad. I sneak up behind him to attempt to take one but he softly pushes my hand away.

"You have to wait until you get back with the guests," He simply says, continuing to cook more of the breakfast.

I sigh but am soon distracted when I feel Johanna pull me towards the car. My mom follows behind her, with her car keys in her hand. She unlocks the car door and I hop in the truck.

"Jasmine, go to the back seats. You and Syrus will be sitting there. Annie's siting in the middle seats," My mom tells me.

I nod at her request and pull the seat back so I can have access to the back. Hopefully this car ride to the train station won't be that long.

* * *

We stand at the platform waiting for the train to come. We've been here for only five minutes and I'm just ready to go back home and sleep. My mom's on her phone, probably texting my dad. I've learned the hard way to not read your parents text messages. They aren't always the cleanest things that you would expect. Lesson of the day kids, never touch your parent's phones.

Interrupting my thoughts is the train's slow arrival. We all look up and watch as the comes to a stop. A few people come out of the train with their luggage and walk down from the platform. It isn't very crowded, since it is early in the morning.

A woman taps on my mom's shoulder. My mom turns around and a big smile appears on her face. I'm guessing that's Annie because my mom doesn't just hug anyone. The two women hug and Johanna joins in. As the women are catching up, I notice a guy who has Annie's sea green eyes. I walk up towards him.

"I'm guessing you must be Syrus," I say, startling him a little. He looks up and gives me a breathtaking smile. He is very handsome. He looks just like Finnick Odiar, but I wonder if they are anything alike or if he's more like Annie. "I'm Jasmine," I reach my hand out, offering a handshake.

"Jasmine," He repeats my name, lingering on the sound of the word. He kisses my hand and looks up at me again. Yep, he's like Finnick. "You have a beautiful name," He says lightly.

I smile at him. "Thanks," I thank him and sit down next to him. "Apparently we were good friends when we were very young," I start a conversation, hoping my awkwardness wouldn't ruin the mood.

He nods. "My mom said the same thing. I can tell that we'll be great friends," He flashes another one of his smiles at me.

"How long are you guys going to be here?" I ask, hoping that we'll be able to spend our time getting to know each other.

He doesn't answer for a while, so I assume that he's thinking about it. "About a month," He simply says

"That gives me time to actually show you some interesting things around District 12,"

"Well," He adjusts himself so that he is facing me. "I'd be honored to spend that time with you,"

**Hey guys, I recovered the two chapters that my computer lost so I'm posting them now. The next chapter will go up shortly. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Syrus is a really cool guy. We actually have many of the same interests and it's really making me happy right now. We spent his official first day in my room, talking about dumb things and listening to some music that we found online. I posted a photo of him and I on Twitter and it already has a lot of comments. Lexi is going to freak when she sees it after she comes over when school ends.

We're still in my room just hanging out when Syrus says: "You're room is really unique," He blurts out.

I take a look around it, looking at every aspect of it. My walls are a light blue color. When you first enter my room, you would first notice my bed on the side in the exact middle of the wall. My bed has a heart shaped headboard and purple covers. I have a wall full of pictures by my bed that almost covers about the whole wall. My closest has a sign that Lexi made for me that says _Enter at your own risk. _Then I have a window that I sit on. I decorated that with soft, pink pillows. Next to my window is my desk, where I do all my homework and sometimes write music when I'm bored.

"I guess you could say it's unique," I shrug. "It's changed a lot over the years. I kinda need more space," I say

"Don't you have like extra rooms in the house?" He asks, standing up.

I nod and get up with him wondering where he would be going. He takes my hand and I immediately feel electricity run up my body, but I don't pull away. We walk down the hallway to the last door and open it.

"You could use this room to hang out with your friends instead of your actual bedroom," He suggests

I literally jump on him for having such a great idea. "Syrus, you are legit the best person ever. Why have I not thought of this?" I berate myself for how stupid I can be. "I have to go ask my mom if I can do this and I need someone to help me hang all the things in here," I start planning things out loud. I'm a person who likes to plan things. It's one of the perks of knowing me.

I sprint out of the room leaving Syrus by himself to go downstairs to find my mom. She's in the living room talking to Annie and Johanna about adult conversations. I can tell it's a serious talk because it's in hushed whispers. I wonder what they don't want me to know?

"Mom," I start. "Can I make the room upstairs that's down the hallway like a room of my own?" I ask quickly

She waves me off. "As long as you get someone to help you move your stuff around, I don't care,"

I squeal before running back up the stairs and into my room. Lexi is going to have a field day when she hears about this.

* * *

"I came as soon as I could," Lexi appears in my door way. She glances and sees Syrus next to me on my bed. She winks at me before proceeding to my bed. "I'm Lexi, Jasmine's absolute bestest friend," She squeezes my cheeks to embarrass me in front of Syrus.

Syrus chuckles to himself. "Nice to meet you Lexi,"

"Alright, why are you two inside? We need to show this kid around the District," She grabs both off our hands and leads us out of the house.

We all walk to the town, showing Syrus all the new buildings amazing places and the memorials from the war that lead to our freedom.

"This is a beautiful place," He comments

Lexi smiles at me, watching to see if I will say something. "Yeah, but I bet it's not as gorgoues as District 4. All the beautiful beaches there, it's just perfect. I want to get married there one day," I ramble on. I hope I'm not annoying to Syrus but he seems to enjoy talking to me a lot. It makes me really happy.

We continue on through town before we come across Chris. I don't know whether to go up and introduce Chris to Syrus or just pretend that I don't see him. I turn to face away from Chris, hoping he won't notice me but he does. He walks up to us and notices that me and Syrus interlocked our hands together once more. What is with us and all this handholding?

"Hey, Jas!" He greets with a smile but his eyes tell a different story. "Is this your boyfriend?" He questions me

"Oh, no," I say nonchalantly. "This is Syrus, we're good friends," I offer this information to him

His eyes fill with light again, but I yet feel the spark that I've been waiting to come between us. To prove that we would have some sort of connection.

"I'll see you at school," He says walking away awkwardly.

Syrus looks at me with a smirk on his face. "Do you like that guy?" He asks

I shrug. "Honestly, I don't know anymore,"

"He looks kind of shady,"

"Guys!" Lexi interrupts. "Can we like go to your dad's bakery. I'm in need off a cinnamon roll," Lexi says dramatically

"Sure Lexi, come on," I say grabbing her arm. We all walk to the bakery knowing that this was a perfect day and an almost perfect ending.

**Hey guys, I am still on hiatus, I'm just posting the chapters that I already have done for this story. I recovered the chapters, thank God, so I won't leave you guys hanging this week. I'll still post these chapters because they are already done and it doesn't require me to write, I just have to post. That's the reason why I'm not updating anything else. So I'll post the next to chapters next week and sorry that I won't be writing for a while for my other stories. I just have so much school stuff to get over with and then it's straight summer time for me. **

**Just one question for you guys about the story. Do you think Jasmine is insecure? If you do think so, tell me why. **

**Anyway see you guys later :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you want to visit my school next week?" I ask Syrus while rearranging my bookshelf. Syrus is lying on my bed with his pajama pants on. He still has his shirt on but I know for a fact that he sleeps with it off.

"Yea," He nods, looking around the room. "I want to see how different District 12's school is from District 4."

I place the last book in its place and then flop down on my bed next to him. "It's probably more boring than your school. If we visit District 4, I'll come to your school. It's probably fun."

He shrugs. "It has its perks, but the teachers can be assholes," He adjusts himself on the bed so he faces me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

He sighs and looks at me once more with his gorgeous eyes. "I like you a lot, even if I've only been here for four days. I just had to put it out there because I wanted to let you know how I felt before anyone else took away my opportunity."

I feel my cheeks get hot. Someone likes me? "You like me?" I question still trying to comprehend what was going on. "I've never had someone like me before."

I feel his hand brush against my cheek. I don't want to look him in the eye because I'm afraid. His soft laughter brings me back to reality. "I doubt that no was has liked you. You're beautiful, intelligent, kind. I could go on and on."

My heart beats quickly, knowing that my feelings are the same. I'm not thinking about Chris, I'm thinking about how motivated I am to feel his lips against mine. "I like you too," I say leaning forward hoping he'll catch my gesture. He does and he leans with me reaching for my lips

And that's when my phone rings, waking me up from my incredible dream.

I hit my head against my pillow, promising to kill the person that is calling me. I even don't bother answering the phone because I'm extremely upset right now. And I'm also kind of nervous. I just had a dream about Syrus and he almost kissed me in it! How am I going to face him this morning without blushing of embarrassment? I pull the covers over my head hoping to separate myself from the world.

"Jasmine, breakfast is ready!" My brother yells from outside my door. "Mom says to wake up Syrus," He adds on.

"Can you do that for me, since you're already up?" I plead with my brother, hoping he would just do what I say. He shakes his head at me and exits from my sight. My brother can be a huge pain in my ass.

I slowly get out of bed and walk into my bathroom. I brush my hair back into a bun so I don't look gross to Syrus. After I finish doing my hair, I put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt because today, we're going to start decorating the room down the hallway.

I exit my room and go across the hallway to the guest room where Syrus is staying. Yes, he is right across the hall from me. I walk in and see that he's already awake, but he's just scrolling through his phone.

"Um..breakfast is ready," I tell him while leaning against the door. He looks up and smiles at me, before getting out of his bed. Just like I thought in my dreams, he doesn't have a shirt on which exposes his beautiful body. I really need to stop thinking about him this way.

"Jasmine?" He voice snaps me back into reality. He stares at me with his piercing blue eyes and he licks his lips once. I bite my lip, keeping away the thoughts that are running through my mind.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Like?" He asks

I shake my head indicating that this conversation is over, for now. I take one more glance at him before walking out of his room. He follows me downstairs because that is where everyone is at. My dad is at the stove with my mom, making pancakes and other breakfast essiensals. I take a seat in-between my brother and Johanna. I don't want to embarrass myself, sitting next to Syrus today. I almost blew it a few minutes ago, so I can't blow it during breakfast.

Once we all have our breakfast on the table, we carry a morning conversation.

"Jasmine," My mom says while cutting her pancake. "What are your plans for today?" She asks me

I shrug, contemplating on the many things I could do. "Well, I might visit the gym and talk to my trainer about next season. Then I need to go shopping for that room."

"Jasmine, I've seen your old gymnast videos. You're really amazing," Annie complements me. I blush and murmur a quick thank you. Have I mentioned that I do not take complements very well?

"Can I go hang out with my friends, mom?" Jake asks

Mom nods and Jake lets out a big victory cry. I punch his arm, hoping he'll shut up. He whimpers, and glares at me before leaving the table. I get up and put away my dishes before leaving the room.

I go into my room and throw on some sweatpants and a tight t-shirt on. I put my hair into a ponytail. I grab my phone and call Lexi, but she doesn't answer. I groan and put my phone in my purse. I hear a knock on my door and I look up. Syrus looks at me with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" I ask, annoyed that he's laughing at my appearance. At least I think that's why he's laughing.

He shakes his head. "It's just really funny watching you not see how beautiful you are."

I scoff at the sudden attention I'm getting. Instead of answering his comment, I change the subject. "Are you coming with me to the gym?"

"Sure, Jas," He nods and goes into the guest room or his room for now. I close my door and sit on my bed. I grab my brush and fix my hair, making sure it doesn't stick out to much. I slide on my jacket and walk out of my room to go downstairs. I'm surprised when I see Syrus downstairs already.

"I'm not sure if my Dad's going to let me borrow his car, so we're just gonna walk to the gym," I tell Syrus, while grabbing my house key. I think Mom and Annie are going out after we leave, so I just want to make sure I have my keys on me.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Your coach is really nice," Syrus comments. He sips on his smoothie that she gave us.

"You're only saying that because she gave you food," I laugh. He smiles at me and I poke him softly. He nudges me which makes me stumble a bit, but he saves me from falling. He wraps his arm around me as we walk towards town.

The town has to be one of my favorite parts of District 12. It's always so alive during the day. I watch as people walk in and out of shops. Syrus and I go into one of the shops that sell art supplies.

"I'm thinking of painting the walls different colors, and then design the pattern by myself," I tell him looking up to see what he thinks.

"The thing is, what colors are you going for?" He asks picking up one of the paintbrushes and placing it in the shopping cart.

I look at the different colors on the shelves. What do I want for this room? Then I get an idea. "How about light blue on one wall, then I design like a day time pattern, and the other wall could be a dark blue or blackish color, and then design that as night time?"

He ponders on the thought for a second. "I like the idea, but it wouldn't fit that room. It would really fit your own bedroom."

"Alright, so I'll save that idea when I repaint my walls in my room," I say putting down the colors and rethinking what colors to do. "How about fuchsia?" I ask looking at the color

"I like it," He says

"Ok, so we'll get four of these paints, and I'll order the furniture online," I tell Syrus while I grab the paints of the shelves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Syrus and I walk into my house with all of the paint and brushes that we bought today. I close the door behind us with my leg and put my things down. I go into the kitchen and see my Dad sitting in there. He's very still, not moving even when I stand in front of him. I sigh, knowing that he's having a flashback. He's trapped in his thoughts and I need to wake him.

"Dad?" I lightly shake his shoulder trying to get rid of his bad memories. He twitches a little, so I know that he is slowly coming back. I wish Mom was here, she handles these things better than I can. I hug him tightly, hoping he'll break it soon. Mom always ends up doing something affectionate to help him.

He hugs me back and I know he's officially alright now.

"Sorry about that Jas," He shakes his head at himself.

"Nothing to worry about Dad. I don't want to watch you suffer, so I did what I had to do," I tell him. He gets up from the chair and starts walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a nap, alright? Make sure your mother, knows I'm asleep," He says before walking up the stairs.

"Syrus!" I yell for him while I fix myself a drink. He walks into the kitchen quickly seeing what I need. "You want to get started painting the room?" I ask him, then take a sip of my drink.

"Sure, come on," He prompts me to hurry up and he grabs the bags off the floor. I watch as he walks up the stairs and soon I go and follow him. When we are in the room, I notice something from the start.

"The walls are too long. I forgot to get some stools, so how are we going to reach the top?" I look at him hoping he'll give me a decent idea.

He opens the first jar of paint up and hands me a brush. "I have a great idea," He says and he gets on his knees. "Get on my shoulders."

I hesitate. "I swear to god Syrus, if you drop me I will have to kill you," I say climbing on his shoulders.

"You wouldn't kill me sweetheart, you'd miss me too much," He grabs the paint and stands up with me. I try not to grip on his head too tightly, but I get nervous when I'm not on the ground. Yes, I do gymnastics, but that doesn't stop me from being nervous while I'm flipping through the air.

He has one arm holding one of my legs and the other arm has the paint. I reach my brush down and dip it in the paint before I start painting the walls.

"Can you stop clutching my head with your legs," He jokes

* * *

Later, I'm sitting on my bed shopping online for some things for the room. Syrus is taking a nap after hours of me being on his shoulder just too simply paint the room. I get a notification requesting me to video chat and I answer. Instantly, I see Lexi on one side and Jamie on the other side.

"Um, Lexi where have you been? I called you this morning. And hi Jamie, haven't seen you in a while."

"I haven't answered because Jamie and I were having a little talk about Melissa. You can tell her Jamie," Lexi pushes her to talk.

"So, I'm sorry that I haven't been with you guys lately. Melissa has blackmailed me because she saw me with my brother at his rehab. She said she would tell everyone that my brother was a suicidal freak, and make up stories about him if I didn't listen to her. I really didn't want my brother to be the hot topic of Panem. I'm sorry guys," She looks down.

"I can get Melissa off your back," I tell her, while I log into my twitter account.

"What are you doing?" Lexi and Jamie both ask me.

"Don't worry, I'm not mentioning your brother on this," I tell them while typing.

"Are you on twitter?" Lexi smirks at me

I nod as I press send. "Melissa is out of your life, although she's probably going to try to ruin mine, which is impossible for her to do."

"What did you say on twitter?" Jamie asks

"I said: "Hey Melissa, why do you like blackmailing people? I don't think you would like it if I leaked that 6th grade photo of you…"

Lexi squeals out of excitement. "Wait, you have the photo that she made sure to get rid of?" She laughs.

"Yea, you thought I would get rid of that? I've saved this for a special occasion,"

"Jasmine, I absolutely love you," Jamie blows a kiss at me and giggles. "Sorry guys, I have to go help the moms with something. See you two at school!" She waves and then hangs up. It's just me and Lexi now.

"So what did you and Syrus do today?" She asks me

"Oh nothing, we just painted the walls in that room we're getting together," I answer nonchalantly.

"Oh my god! You had a dream about him!" Lexi shrieks. How the hell does she know these things before I give her the chance to hear it from my mouth first?

"Lexi shut up! He's right across the hall,"

"Jasmine could have a boyfriend. Oh my life is complete," She smiles at me. "I have to go plan your wedding. I'll talk to you later," She hangs up quickly. I sigh and shut my laptop closed. Lexi is quite a character I tell you, but that's my best friend.

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I wasn't updating on schedule, I've been busy and my computer is an idiot so the chapters were like hidden on there somewhere and I had to search for them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed those two chapters, if you would be kind as to review telling me what you thought about the chapters. Pm me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns . I'll see you guys later :)**

**Make sure to check out my other stories: Love is The Greatest Gift, The Evil Inside us, and Secrets in The Shadows. **


End file.
